


Ding Dong, the Werewolves are... Not Dead?

by RogueMarieL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora is alive but Peter is still dead, Everyone Is Alive, Except for Peter and Laura, Future Fic, Gen, Parody, The Hale Pack - Freeform, This was supposed to be a parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone died, it was just Derek and Laura. Then it was just Derek. Now that Derek has a pack and no one is trying to kill them, he finds out that some of the things he knew to be true aren't true at all.</p><p>Or: It started with Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dong, the Werewolves are... Not Dead?

     The Hale fire burned so hot that not even the remains remained. With part of the house still there, that really should have been the first clue.

***

     Before the fire, Derek had always been aware of the pack. Pack bonds, his mom had called it. Each member could feel a vague connection to the others. His mom, as the alpha, had a slightly stronger tie to the other members of her family -- the betas in her pack. When he was young, he asked what would happen if someone died. The answer was that every member of the pack would feel, peripherally, the death of that member of the pack.

     Years later he would think about that conversation again and think that his mom had been wrong. He hadn’t felt anyone die. He’d just felt a strong sense of fear before the pack bonds vanished one by one, except for his ties to Peter and Laura. That didn’t sound like what his mother described.

***

     Seeing Cora again was strange. He knew it was her, his little sister, but he wasn’t attached to her like they had been as kids. She had seemed just as surprised to see him. They talked about it one night, just the two of them. Derek asked how she’s survived, told her what had happened to him and Laura, what Peter had done. Cora explained that she hadn’t been home, but how she’d cut her pack bonds when she found out about the fire, too scared to feel her family die. She told him how she’d planned to look for anyone who survived, but couldn’t find anyone. When she thought no one had survived, she fled.

     Privately, Derek thought she had run without looking, because he, Laura and Peter hadn’t exactly been hard to find. She’d just been a kid then, though – she still was, really – so he couldn’t bring himself to blame her. She also seemed to have had a better life than he had since the fire, so maybe it was just as well.

***

     Years later, after Cora had left, after the pack had gone to various colleges (mostly near each other and, with the exception of Lydia and Jackson, all in California), Derek picked up another familiar scent. The pack was back for winter break, and while he couldn’t quite place it, he managed to trace it to Stiles. As a human, however, Stiles wouldn’t know anything about the scent, so Derek figured he’d let it go – it was probably just someone he’d known from school.

     When the jeep broke down right before break ended, well, no one could say he wasn’t a good alpha for offering to drive it back to Stiles after it was fixed. After all, the jeep was really important to Stiles. And if that meant he could track the scent he was wondering about, well. No one really needed to know that but Derek.

***

     Stiles went to school in Berkeley, but he didn’t live there. He lived a few cities away, close enough to a BART station that he could get to and from school easily enough. Unfortunately, it did mean that he still needed his car for other every day things like grocery shopping and visiting friends who didn’t live near BART, but he always said it was worth it because the cost of living was so much less expensive than Berkeley. He rented a house with two other people, and Derek quickly found it and pulled into the drive.

     As he was getting out of the jeep, a man exited the house next to Stiles’.  Derek suddenly realized where he knew the smell from – and that it was no wonder it took so long to recognize, because it had been more than a decade since he’d smelled it last. “Dad?”

     The man turned. “Derek!” he called, grinning. He looked at the jeep. “Is this yours? What are you doing here? How did you – oh, never mind. Come in, come in! Your mother will be so happy.”

     Derek blinked, shut the jeep door, and followed his dad inside the house.

     As he walked in, he was greeted with smells he thought he’d never smell again, smells he had mostly forgotten. His mother was there, and so were his two brothers. So was his aunt, Peter’s wife, and the child (a girl) that he had never met. As his dad closed the door, he yelled out, “Derek’s home, everyone! To the kitchen!”

     Feet thundered down stairs, numerous voices calling, “Derek!” as they ran toward him. No one made it to the kitchen, clearly preferring to jump on him at the door. His mother got to him first, wrapping him in a hug.

     “Derek! How are you? We haven’t seen you in years, not since the fire. How have you been?” she asked him while breathing in his scent.

     Derek didn’t know how to respond. Everyone was alive. All of them were standing there, waiting for him to answer, and his mom had just mentioned the fire so casually, like it wasn’t anything to her. He was confused, and he looked around at everyone, trying to make sense of it all. He was tempted to run, to go next door and find Stiles, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He breathed, then disentangled himself from his mother.

     “I… We thought you were dead. What happened? For a long time…” he shook his head.

     It was his aunt who answered. “Well, we hit the escape tunnels. We knew there were hunters in the area, but figured they didn’t know about the tunnels. And hey! We made it out.”

     “We had to cut ties to the people who weren’t there, though,” his mom apologized. “You, Cora, Peter, Laura… Just in case you were in the fire. Well, we felt Cora cut hers, but we couldn’t find her after. In any case, we meant to come back for you, but by the time we managed…”

     “You and Laura were gone, and we couldn’t find you. And Uncle Peter… is he still in the coma?” his younger brother asked, wiggling his way into a hug with Derek.

      “And how is Laura? Wherever did you two wander off to, anyway? And have you seen Cora at all?” his other brother asked.

     “Let’s sit down, first. I made some cookies earlier, we should eat them. Really, though, Derek, tell us all about it,” Talia said as she led her family into the kitchen. “I’m sure Laura inherited the ability to be an alpha after our ties were cut. How is she handling it? Oh, this one is peanut butter, is it still your favorite?” Talia handed him a plate of cookies as they all sat down.

     Derek set them down. He blinked. His mouth opened and shut. He wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it, but… “Well, Cora is doing well. She’s in South America. She doesn’t call often, so I don’t know what she’s doing these days, but she seemed happy enough last time I called her.”

     “And Laura?” his dad asked, mouth full of cookie.

     “Laura did receive the alpha powers after the fire. That’s why we thought you were dead. The two of us… We were hiding from hunters for a few years. She’s dead.”

     Silence filled the room. No one was really expecting that. So far they had all managed to survive, so to suddenly hear that a member of the family was dead, even one they hadn’t spoken to or felt for years was jarring.

     “She went back to Beacon Hills. Peter killed her.”

     No one moved. His aunt dropped her cookie, her fingers no longer capable of holding it. It went unnoticed.

     “He went mad. He was awake the entire time. Six long years, and he couldn’t move. And when he could, he killed her. And then I killed him,” Derek flashed his eyes at his family. “I’m the alpha now. And I have a pack of my own.”

     It was his cousin, the one he still hadn’t been introduced to, who finally spoke. “So, hold up. You guys didn’t know we were alive, so you ran, and then my father killed your sister and you killed my father and now have a pack?”

     “Yes.”

     “Right. So. Where is your pack? Can we meet them? How old are they? How many people are in your pack? Are they all wolves? Tell us, tell us! Oh, Mom, you dropped your cookie. Here, have mine. So, Derek, right? Tell us! What are they like?”

     As if her words were a signal, everyone else began asking questions about his pack and his life. Did he have a mate? Had Laura before she died? How was being an alpha of his own pack?

     Derek stared at them, still confused. Everyone he had thought was dead was actually alive. And the two people he had known were alive right after the fire were dead. He sighed to himself and resignedly began to answer questions.

     “Beacon Hills. Yes. Roughly twenty. Eight. No. Themselves. No, no, and fine.”

     “…You still have such a way with words,” his father sighed. “Let’s try this again.”

     It was hours before Derek managed to answer sufficiently, and he didn’t manage to leave until the next morning when everyone went off to work with a casual, “Bye Derek!” tossed over their shoulders. While he was glad to see they were alive, he had forgotten how difficult family was.

     Stiles was not pleased when Derek told him he needed to move. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I haven't actually met Cora. I'm still in Season One, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. I did meet Peter, but that wasn't really relevant. Also, being in Season One, Derek is still the alpha. And I don't think Season One Scott is quite up for that, and since I haven't met another version, and even though I incorporated Cora, Derek is still the alpha in this future!fic.  
> Also, this isn't intended to be serious. I don't think anyone would have actually reacted this way -- I think there would have been a lot more tears involved and a lot of anger on Derek's part. I think there would have to have been a lot of forgiveness, but that it would have taken years to get to. This really would never have happened like this.


End file.
